Hogwarts Baby Project
by Mrs.KaylaFredWeasley
Summary: This year after the Dark Lords defeat a new subject has been added to Hogwarts curriculum for all 6th years. Love will blossom in the most unlikliest places. ignores previous books.
1. The new subject

a/n sorry but this story was supposed to be called the hogwarts baby project. please rate and review as i hope you all like this :)

Chapter one.

Hermione Jane Granger, a sixteen year old girl had decided there was a change needed. A change in her appearance to be exact. She was sick of being the plain Jane. She was tired of being the invisible one of the Golden trio. She wanted to be noticed not only for her smarts but for who she was. A young, attractive, intelligent girl who wanted to be noticed in life. Not a boring bookworm or a buck toothed beaver. NO. Those days were over. Today was the start of a new day, the start of Hermione Grangers new appearance.

First things first. Hermione started to make a list of all the things she would need to do to make her more attractive and just more herself to be honest. The list went as followed :

1. New haircut

2. New Style

3. New clothes

4. New make-up

Four simple things was all Hermione needed to become who she wanted to be. She wasn't an ugly girl and had all the right curves in the right places with a 34D chest and a size 10 for trouser, skirts etc but no one knew this as she kept her body well hidden. So with 7 thousand pound in her pocket and her intuition she set of to her first stop, the hairdressers.

As soon as Hermione stepped one foot inside the Salon a young girl of no more than 19 asked what Hermione would liked done.

'A haircut please and could I also get my nails done to?' Instantly the girl agreed.

A woman of around 27 came and took Hermione away from the girl and introduced herself. 'My name is Olivia and I will be your stylist for today.'

'Thank you. My name is Hermione Granger.'

'Well Hermione what shall we do with your gorgeous locks today?'

'Could I get it dyed black with red highlights with a chopped side fringe?'

'Of course my dear. Now what shade of red would you like?'

Hermione was shown 20 different shades of red and decided on a deep blood red colour.

'Excellent choice now what type of style would you like it to be?'

'I would like it to be cut to the top of my breast line and straightened with choppy layers and spiked at the back upwards please and don't forget about my fringe.'

In just over 15 minutes Hermione's hair was done and Olivia set to work on her nails.

'Now my dear any specific colour?'

'A deep black with swirled patterns in different colours if you can.'

'A yes of course.'

Once again it took just over 15 minutes to do Hermione's nails.

'Thank you very much Olivia now how much will that cost?'

'£135 please'

'There you go and have a 3 pound tip.'

With that Hermione walked out the door and on to the high street. Next stop was the new wizarding mall which accepted muggle money and wizarding money. The first shop Hermione headed to was a shop called Couture which had exactly what Hermione was looking for. Hermione grabbed a pile of stuff ranging from jeans to skirts to shirts to halter tops. Three and a half hours later Hermione came out of the shop after purchasing 7 new denim mini skirts all a different colour, 4 pairs of jeans, 11 new halter tops in various shades of red, purple, blue and pink, 3 new pairs of leggings, 5 pairs of boots, 3 of them were ankle while the other 2 pairs were knee highs and finally some new underwear. All of this came to a total of £476 including the 8 pairs of earrings, 8 necklaces and 12 rings she had also bought.

Hermione's next stop was a shop called Pulp and two hours after going inside she emerged with bags containing 4 jumpers, one with I love Geeks on the front with a picture of a cute geek on it, one with Converse All Star in red with a pair of converse with different things on them, one with Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll written on it in blue with union jack lips and the last one was once that would show you whatever emotions the wearer was feeling. She also came out with 7 different colours of converse, 3 bottles of Ed Hardy perfume, A pair of Ed Hardy converse, a Ed Hardy track suit, 6 new t-shirts and 1 new dress which was black with multi coloured swirls on the waist and came up to 3 inches above her knee. This all came to a grand total of £632.

Thinking that was all she had to get clothes wise Hermione now went in to Beautiful Boots - a wizarding version of the muggle store Boots but you could use muggle or wizarding money here just like the mall. Before Hermione went looking she tallied up how much money she had spent so far.

£476

£632

+ £138

£1246 (including tip gave to hairdresser)

Wow I've only spent £1,245 so far out of my £7,000 and I'm nearly done Hermione thought.

Up and down the aisles Hermione went, in search for make up that suited her but she only did that after she got someone professional to tell her what colours would best suit her skin type. She had a dark skin tone but not a dark dark colour but more of a tanned complexion if anything else. Like she had spent 5 months in Spain or Florida. Being told only to stay away from colours such as grey, cream, white and silver make-up wise Hermione thought that she wouldn't spend to much time in the shop. She was right. It only took her 45 minutes to get all the make up she needed. Around 30 different eye shadows, 12 new lip glosses, 3 new lipsticks, 4 tubes of mascara, 2 large bottles of hairspray, 7 blushers, 4 bottles of expensive perfume, 3 tubes of concealer and 2 large tubs of London Expressive Wax for hair. All of this came to £385. Adding the £385 to the £1245 she had already spent Hermione had only spent £1530 so she had plenty of money left to buy her school stuff in Diagon Alley when her Hogwarts letter came.

Happy, exhausted and hungry Hermione headed home to unpack her new clothes, make-up, perfume and accessories.

Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was sitting at the dining room table with his mother - Nacrissa Malfoy and father - Lucius Malfoy talking about Hogwarts.

'Now Draco dear perhaps if you settled down in to a relationship then maybe you would be happier yourself?'

'Mother I am perfectly fine with the way I go about in relationships. All the girls in Slytherin are only interested in the Malfoy name and Fortune. Hufflepuff's you would never catch me near one unless I was in desperate need of a shag. Ravenclaw's are too posh and brainy for there own good and the Griffindor's don't like me so there's not a very good selection to choose from.'

'Yes I see what you mean son but your mother is right. It is time you found someone who you can at least live with and produce an heir. Blood status doesn't matter remember, the Potter boy killed the Dark Lord so there's nothing to worry about.'

'But father who am I going to choose out of that ruddy school?'

'Well me personally would want you to marry someone smart, witty and at least pretty so maybe a Griffindor or a Ravenclaw?'

'What about you mother?'

'I agree with your father dear but this girl should also be able to take a challenge and not be afraid to speak her mind. Does anyone in particular come in to mind?'

Someone did in fact come in to Draco's mind. The girl he had secretly been crushing on since 3rd year. Hermione Granger, even though he pretended to hate her he was actually in love with her.

'Yes someone does pop in to mind.'

'Well who is it then. Spit it out.' This was coming from Lucius.

'Hermione Granger'

A silence followed as an answer then out of the blue Nacrissa smiled and said 'Oh she is such a lovely girl. She would be perfect but only if she wasn't so plain then she would be perfect for you. Don't you agree Lucius?'

'Yes, the Granger girl would be a good choice but you would have to gain her trust first and prove yourself worthy of her which will be tricky.'

'I know that father but me and Potter are on speaking terms along with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.'

'Ok son but remember Hogwarts has a new subject the year so you might be able to prove yourself to Granger yet.'

'Yes father. Now on to less depressing subjects what is this new subject at Hogwarts?'

'I'm not sure son. Do you have any idea Nacrissa?'

'No I don't I'm afraid. Dumbledore is keeping everything about this subject under lock and key.' (can anyone guess what the new subject is :P )

'Oh well. I'm away to my room' and with that Draco got up and left the table, walked up the grand staircase, went left, right, right again and stopped outside a door with the initials D.M.L.M on it. These stood for Draco Michael Lucius Malfoy. Draco's full name.

Settling down in a chair with his journal Draco started to write while waiting for his Hogwarts letter to arrive.

By the time Hermione got home she looked at the empty table were her mother - Jane Annabel Granger and her father - Steven Mark Granger usually sat waiting for her. But not this time as they had been tortured and killed by Death Eaters while Hermione was in school in 5th year. Dragging her eyes away from the spot her mother would of sat at Hermione walked up the stairs to her room. Her mother and father not being alive had stopped bringing tears to Hermione's eyes fairly quickly as she was skilled in letting her emotions release for a day or two and then stopping them as they stopped her from doing the things she wanted to do. This didn't mean she didn't miss them, only that she knew they wouldn't want her wasting her life because they were gone but to grab this oppertunity as a new beginning for her life. The ministry were ok with this as they knew that Hermione would be ok as she was a war hero. Someone who knew how to look after themselves.

An owl swooped in the open window and landed in front of Hermione when she was in the middle of thinking about this.

'Oh hello there. You must be delivering my Hogwarts letter. Here's an owl treat for you.'

With that the owl left and Hermione was alone to gather her thoughts and read over her list.

**Clothing needed for 6****th**** years**

Uniform is not needed for 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts.

**Books needed for 6****th**** years**

Baby Care by Alexandria Murdoch

Names for a child by Alexandria Murdoch

How to look after a newborn by Alexandria Murdoch

Higher Transfiguration by Betty Crewel

Advanced Potions by Tim Gretna

Mythical Creatures and where they are by Sven Rouen

101 helpful Charms by Rita Flit

30 years of History by Sven Rouen

Potions of the 1700's by Robert Cross

Curses, Jinxes and Spells for all uses by Lynda Putt

**Information about the new subject**

From the list of books above you can see that 3 of the books are about childcare. This is because the new subject at Hogwarts instead of muggle studies for 6th years you will get childcare classes. This means you and a partner will look after a child/ren until the end of the year. The rest will be explained at the start of the term feast.

Sincerely _Professor McGonagall_

All that was running through Hermione's mind at the moment was - childcare, no way, I wonder who I'll get partnered up with? Hopefully someone helpful.

At the exact moment Hermione finished reading her letter Draco's landed on his lap.

I guess this must be my Hogwarts letter thought Draco. He opened it and out fell a list. On it, it said

**Clothing needed for 6****th**** years**

Uniform is not needed for 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts.

**Books needed for 6****th**** years**

Baby Care by Alexandria Murdoch

Names for a child by Alexandria Murdoch

How to look after a newborn by Alexandria Murdoch

Higher Transfiguration by Betty Crewel

Advanced Potions by Tim Gretna

Mythical Creatures and where they are by Sven Rouen

101 helpful Charms by Rita Flit

30 years of History by Sven Rouen

Potions of the 1700's by Robert Cross

Curses, Jinxes and Spells for all uses by Lynda Putt

**Information about the new subject**

From the list of books above you can see that 3 of the books are about childcare. This is because the new subject at Hogwarts instead of muggle studies for 6th years you will get childcare classes. This means you and a partner will look after a child or children until the end of the year. The rest will be explained at the start of the term feast.

Sincerely _Professor McGonagall_

_Wow. A childcare program. Hopefully I'm partnered with Hermione. I bet our kids will be the cutest there is. I must tell mother and father. After thinking it through Draco sprinted downstairs in to the dining room were his mother and father still sat._

'_Mother, Father my Hogwarts letter arrived and I have found out what the new subject is.'_

'_What is it dear?' asked Nacrissa_

'_Instead of muggle studies we are getting a childcare course.'_

'_Well that's excellent dear. That means you will be able to look after your kids yourself when you have them and be a bit more grateful to all parents.'_

'_Yes mother.'_

'_Now son how long do you look after this child for?'_

'_Until the end of the year is what the letter said'_

'_Do you get to keep the child or children if you like Draco dear?'_

'_It didn't say but Dumbledore is explaining the rest at the opening feast.'_

'_Ok son now of to bed we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow.'_

'_Yes father. Goodnight mother, father.'_


	2. The Burrow

Waking up at 6am the next morning was not Hermione's first intention but if she wanted that owl to leave her alone so she could get some more sleep then she would have to get up and open the window to see what it wanted to give her at now 6:07am.

'Alright, alright i'm up god dammit. Now what do you want to give me?' and with that she opened the window and the owl which was very big and black with... reds, purples, greens and blue streaks in the feathers? came flying in and on to her bed. At first Hermione could not see anything attached to the owl but soon found two letters and one package attached to the birds leg. She opened the first letter and inside it read

**Dear Miss. Hermione Jane Granger of number 7 cherwood avenue.**

**I am pleased to announce that as a grade O student **(would be grade A in non magical sense)** you have been given the chance to create your own clothing design for adults, teenagers and children a like. It has come to our attention at the MWCD (Magical Wizarding Clothing Designs) that you have considered becoming a designer of sorts collabirating that with the idea of selling books. If you would like to create your designs then please send an owl back with you answer no later than September 1st.**

**Bunny Hoptkins of fashion enquierers.**

**p.s. Please send us some designs along with your reply if you accept so we will have an idea of what fabric to give you. And this owl is also yours if you choose to accept.**

Hermione could not believe that this was happeneing to her. She was being given the chance do design her own clothes! After jumping around for a few minutes she remembered the other letter and the package so decided to open the letter before the package.

**Hey Hermione I am just writing to ask if you would like to come over to the Burrow for the remainder of the holidays as I am pretty sure it is quite lonely being on your own. Mum, Dad and the rest of us Weasleys send out condolences for your parents deaths. I'm not including Harry in this as he will be adding in his own bit. The Burrows not the same without you here since theres never anything to do or talk about. Hopefully you are able to come so can you let us know preferably after you finish reading this.  
****Love Ron x**

**Hi Hermione I just want to say I am so sorry about your parents death and if I could turn back time I would. Hopefully Bunny has already sent you a letter and owl which I chose myself by the way. The Burrows boring without you so hurry up and get your arse over here.  
****Love Harry x**

Opening the package she found since neither of the letters told her if she could or not she found a purple H necklace with real diamonds ingraved on to it. Wondering who sent her this treasure she looked inside the box for a note but found none. Thinking nothing of it she setteled down to write her replys to both letters and grabbing a few of her best designs to send as well.

**Dear Mrs. Hoptkins**

**I accept your proposal of creating my own clothing label. Enclosed in this envelope are 3 of my most best designs. I hope you think they are worthy of you company and thank you very much for the owl who I have named Aya which means colourful. Thank you for this oppertunity and I wont let you down.**

**Hermione Granger.**

**Dear Harry and Ronald.**

**Yes I would love to come to the Burrow for the remainder of the holidays as it is quite lonely here all by myself. I have treated myself to a makeover so I thought I would give you some warning. If one of use could pick me up at around 2:30pm then use can see for yourself. My owl is called Aya if you were wondering.**

**Love Hermione x**

Since she was up and awake Hermione decided to get dressed so looked out a red mini skirt, a white tank with a black smiley face on it, white knee high socks, red underwear and black and white high heels. Going in to the bathroom for a quick shower she started to wonder what everyone would think of her new look. Would they like it? loathe it? or just not care? whatever the outcome Hermione hoped it would be good.

2:30 came very quickly so when Hermione was putting on her jacket (red leather) Mr. Weasley flooed in to her living room.

'Hullo Hermione, long time no see. You look simply beautiful today. That look suits you very much'

'Why thank you Mr. Weasley. I hoped at least one person would like it apart from me.'

'Well lets go and greet the rest of the family shall we?'

'Yes we shall.' and with that both left throught the firplace in a flash of green light.

**IN MALFOY MANOR**

Draco was sitting at the dining room table daydreaming about what this year at Hogwarts would bring. Maybe it would bring unexpected romance for him, or daring adventures, or maybe even both. Wait! what on earth was he thinking, shaking his head to clear away these possabilitys he vowed mentally that he wouldn't watch anymore of those medieval love films if this was how they made him think.

'Draco dear, you have some visiters'

'Let them in mother'

'Pansy, Blaise, Vincent (Crabbe), Gregory (Goyle) come one up dears'

'Hey mate, whats up?' asked Blaise

'Nothing.'

'Come on drakiepoo ...'

'Do not call me that infernal nickname Parkinson'

'Ooohhh Dracos in a bad mood'

'Shut it Blaise, now what is it use all want.'

'We just came to say that the little mudblood tart has given herself a makeover.'

'And how do you know the Pansy hmmm?'

'Saw her walking down street 10 minutes ago' replied Crabbe. Out of Crabbe and Goyle it was Crabbe who was more talkative but during the summer they both had started dating (I know weird) each other and it was clear Goyle wore the trousers in the relationship.

'Use to still at it then Crabbe?'

'Shuup Draco but yea we are' muttered Goyle when Crabbe didn't say anything.

'Just asking, now who wants to go swimming?'

'ME!' shouted everyone.

**THE BURROW**

'I got Hermione everyone' yelled Mr. Weasley. A scurry of footsteps could be heard as everyone ran down the stairs so they could be the first to greet Hermione. Unlucky for her it was Ginny who got to her first and started bombarding her with questions and compliments.

'OMG Hermione you look stunning! when did you do this? why didn't you tell me? how come ...' Ginny never got to finish what she was asking because Harry and Ron jumped down from the banisters and landed right between Ginny and Hermione.

'Look as beautiful as ever Miss. Granger.'

'You don't look half bad yourself Harry.'

'Hey your supposed to go along with it yanno.'

''Soory Harry. Hey Ron.'

'Hey 'Mione. You look nice.'

'Ermm thanks.'

'Lunch is ready.' yelled Mrs Weasley.

New look forgotten everyone just about ran to the kitchen to get something to eat.

'So Hermione. What made you get a new look without letting me help?' pouted Ginny.

'Well... I guess I just needed something to do on my own and this was it. But you will get to help me with my designs for Bunny Hoptkins fashion company if you like?'

'YES! I love you Hermione. Your the best friend ever'

'Glad to hear it Gin. So how was your summer?'

Ginny looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them but everyone else was talking about quidditch.

'Ermm well me and Harry got together and lets just say were both not as innocent as we look' smirked Ginny

'No way Gin. You and Harry shagged? Better not let Ron know otherwise he'll Kill Harry'

'And why would I want to kill Harry Gin?' At this point Harry looked scared as Rons temper was not unknown to anyone who ventured upon the Burrow.

'No reason Ron, emm no reason'

'...Ok'

'Right everyone off to bed. Hermione dear your sharing Ginny's room and Harry your with Ron ok?'

'Thanks Mrs Weasley'

'Off you pop now, Diagon Alley outing tomorrow.'

**MALFOY MANOR**

'Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, Pansy it's time to go to bed were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we'll be up bright and early.'

'Yes Mrs Malfoy.' 'Yes Mother'

'Good now its the usual rooms but Blaise you will be sharing with Draco.'

'Ok Mrs Malfoy. Goodnight'

'Goodnight everyone.'


End file.
